Galzra (Lambton)
''Galzra ''is an evil dragon, though surprising not a member of Qlippoth. He is only referred to as the Cannibalistic Wyrm Dragon '''and the Phantom Vessel Dragon, though he does go by various other names. Often referred to as a false heavenly dragon, due to his ability to transcend his wyrm state into that of a greater western dragons, but only if he eats a dragon, be it any dragon. Often his main goal is to devour either one or both of the two heavenly dragons, but in his spare time, he's known to kill and cannibalize other dragons, marking him to be one of the most dangerous dragons to roam The Underworld. Yes, '''Niðhöggr may be the first dragon to commit cannibalism on an egg, but Lambton takes it one step further. The more he eats, the bigger he grows. Appearance Starting off as a black, purple, and bloody crimson river snake with a more aquatic appearance, only to further grow into a wyrm, still retaining his aquatic look. Once he began eating other dragons, his physical appearance starts to morph into that of a western dragon; larger, stronger, growing arms, legs and wings, faster, and is able to blast out fire from his mouth. Personality Galzra, although more quiet and lone than others, is also one of the hungriest dragons. Unlike the other evil dragons, his primative instincts keep him from acquiring the ability of speech and free thinking, leaving him to be excluded from Qlippoth. Upon eating another one of his kind, be begins attaining their abilities, and even a bit of their intelligence, almost to the point of being cold, calculating, an opportunist. This led him to challenge Ddraig in England, only to be defeated thanks to his arrogance. History Of all the Evil Dragons, Galzra, originally known as Lambton, is the only one who started off as a tiny worm like creature that primarily fed off of carcasses left by other dragons. This led him to grow bigger, almost to the point of being as large as an African Elephant. He soon starts feeding on everything that could get into his mouth, eventually creating a scarcity of food for other dragons. Upon eating the dragons out of house and home, and STILL not satisfied, he began feeding on low class dragons, then medium class, and eventualy high class, to the point of becoming an Evil Dragon. During his stay in England, he challenges Ddraig, who he thinks would make a meal to last him for weeks, possibly months, but was quickly defeated. But instead of being sealed, he was reverted to his tiny worm state, and fled to the nearest river. Years after his humiliating defeat, was he fished out by John Lambton, who wanted to get away from church for the Sunday. He was considered to be so hideous, he was thrown into what would later be known as The Lambton Well. Yet, even without eating, he began growing back to his wyrm state. Once he grew large enough, he climbed out of the well, and began terrorizing the country side, John Lambton had to confront the beast while wearing spiked armor, as requested by a witch, and ending with the foolish Lambton being too hungry to ignore the spikes, resulting in his death upon trying to coil him by spliting into a dozen pieces, which somehow even resulted in him turning into his sacred gear form, thanks to his ascension by eating other dragons in his previous life. However, even in death, he also brings a curse, that John must then kill the first living thing he sees upon kiling the creature, and sounding the horn three times before that. Unfortunately, his father came first, and John couldn't bare to kill his father, which thus results in the curse to be activated. Every death was a calling card to Lambton, which resulted in his inevitable return upon the death of Henry Lambton in the year 1761. Now awakened, he discovers that he is now stuck in Limbo, somehow alive due to his pieces coming back together for every death. He now feeds on the endless mountains of those trapped in Limbo, eventually reforming himself back into his wyrm form, but couldn't become a dragon due to the lack of dragon carcasses. He now seeks a way out of there, even if it means inlisting a devil to assist his means to escape, to continue feeding on his fellow brothers and sisters. Powers/Characteristics High Metabolism: '''True to his origin, Lambton was seen to be a gluttonous dragon, once eating the carcasses of previous animals, eventually moving on to dragons up until his fight with Ddraig. His metabolism grew even more when climbed out of well, nearly eating the entire population of many villages living near The River Wear to extinction. '''Metamorphism, Absorption, and Mimicry: '''Due to his ability to swallow other dragons, he will copy some of their powers and abilities, which eventually led him to transform into a full dragon. He can even mimic their ablilities to his advantage. '''Hypnosis: '''During his coping in the well, he was able to hypnotize anyone who came near the well to fetch him milk, as was told in various other myths. This resulted in him satisfying his need to eat, at least until he grows bigger. '''Flight: Only available in dragon form. '''Telepathy: '''Truth to be almost on par with a heavenly dragon, he's known to communicate with his host. '''Poisonous Blood: '''Very common among dragons, yet Lambton's is the most potent. One touch can melt iron, which left John fatally wounded during the battle. '''Black Cloud: '''If necessary, he can burst out a strong and highly corrosive black of cloud, which he can either spit out from his mouth, or his gills, but only in wyrm form. '''Crimson Fire Wall: '''In dragon form, he can encase himself in a fiery coat, which improves his defense against physical and magic attacks. '''Parasitic Relationship: '''Similar to real life parasites like Toxoplasma or even tapeworms, he loves to absorb his host's power, killing them in the process, eventually eating them whole. Although one host somehow seems to not tire out due to how resistant his lifeforce is. Trivia *Lambton's concept of earning more powerful traits upon eating other dragons is based off the Wild Kratts episode, Octopus Wildkratticus, where the octopus gets caught in one of their power suits, only to discover the suits have activated while they were still on it, which turns him into a horrific sea monster that looks like a creature out of a horror film for every animal he touched. It's also strongly based off of Cell from DragonBall Z. The More he eats, the bigger and stronger he gets, and with every higher class he eats, he ascends a level, upon eating them. *The concept of cannibalism is traced all over nature. Examples include spiders, tiger salamanders, sand tiger sharks, chimpanzees, and worse yet, hamsters. So naturally, it's possible that dragons may commit cannibalism on each other. *His wyrm form seems to take a bit of inspiration from various deep sea creatures, such as the dragonfish, stoplight loosejaw, gulper eels, and sharks. *His voice actor is confirmed to be Andrew Francis, the voice of The Fire and Air Elementor from Max Steel. (2013) Category:Fanon Dragons Category:GryphonNecroX20 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters